team playthough of skyrim
by michael the mecromaster
Summary: if skyrim was a co-op game with Oc's starts with a prlougue before the game and will playthough the majority of the game including some of the more memorable sidequests t for mild language and slight flirting


A/N new story, a oc based story were i try and make a story based around the events of the game with a gang of 3 original characters first chapter will be a prologue then the game events will unfold. ENJOY! And sorry about the character names i haven't a clue of authentic elven and orcish names

It was just another kill for the brotherhood, another mark i was hand delivering to sithis. i pick the side door to a medium sized mansion in solitude, and looking at the place i muse over the info the jarl of riften gave me for the kill it was a high ranking member of the thieves guild who had looted her armory. I heard the familiar click as a slide into the house as i hear footsteps coming around a corner.

the house was lavishly decorated with stolen property on the way up the stairs after navigating the rooms a quick detect life spell tells me sh...the mark having a stone heart always helps an assassin and I've always taught never think of your kills as people they are nothing but souls that need to be sent to sithis. i use the only magic i know and want to know a detect life spell tells that in the far room she's asleep i draw string on my bow loading a glass arrow into my daedric bow as i bless rich people for their thick carpeting muffling the footsteps that in a place like makarth would have seen me caught

most in the sanctuary say that a good assassin can feel when something's wrong i was too confident to let that feeling bother me as i push open the door to the room lying in front of me facing the opposite wall is my next kill i hold my breath and release the string allowing my bow to claim another life

for the first time in my profession i was scared mere seconds after firing that bow an elven war axe was held to my throat i see the body on the bed is not my mark just a corpse with its neck slit and an arrow in the ear my dark humour coming out with a blade to my throat.

My bow is roughly torn from my grip and the quiver on my back thrown across the room i look into the face of the kill that is going to kill me i notice her glowing red eyes and i try to read this girl. She quickly looks away though and moves me into a chair not relaxing for a second, then she speaks 'the dark brotherhood isn't what they used to be failing to kill little old me' in a less tense atmosphere i would have laughed, but i never show those who are going to kill me emotion. Instead i go back to trying to read her this time i notice her cheeks darken and i realize she finds me attractive again i try to stop a grim spreading as i take in her auburn hair and near perfect figure. 'Are we going to use that axe cutie or can i ask you to dinner?' i nearly laughed out right this got exactly my desired effect as she turned away again 'what about your kill?'

I don't answer i merely move the axe and pushed onto the bed thanking the divines the body had no blood as we push it off she pulls me in closer

outside the house the guard recognized the dark figure heading into a rich woman's house and upon reckoning the individual know the dark brotherhood are in solitude, in seconds the guard rounds up around 20 of the night guard and together storm the house they head directly for the bedrooms were the two dark elves are semi naked and completely oblivious the guard behind them, in a commanding voice the lead guard shouts 'your both under arrest for multiple murders and thievery from a jarl' another guard call it's the headsman for you two!

after a night in the cells where relatives of my victims came to gloat and victims of the girl came to get their stuff back were left alone with promises wed be executed the next day i ask her 'you let me kiss you why?' she looked at me her red eyes glowing 'i knew you from back in morrowind i had a massive crush on you but i haven't seen you since fleeing to skyrim and joining the thieves and i wanted something special with a guy in these dark times and...' she shrugged 'your cute' she said simply i get up from off the floor and go to my door 'i thought i recognized you' she laughed the slid down her cell depressed i find you finally and now were going to die aren't we' i looked into her red eyes again and i decide knows time to tell her what I've done 'listen a few weeks ago i pulled a big job and as an after effect i hid a dagger in the cell you're in' i pointed to her bed were she found a small dagger she rolled her eyes and turned to me' wouldn't a lock pick have been better?' she smirked, i chuckle and point to the cell block door 'go and shank the guards with a lock pick you never know it might work' she threw me the dagger 'you hide it and i it works well pick up where we left off' she said with a wink

I hid the dagger in my tunic and sat down 'you still awake?' 'Maybe' 'when we get out of here we should travel together' she rolled over 'to where' i grin and say 'around skyrim to get rich' she rolls back over and i even hear her smirk 'didn't get rich with the dark brotherhood?'

the next morning my new girlfriend had become depressed as an act for the guards convincing me till i saw her dry checks we were loaded onto a kart and had our hands tied there were other prisoners too but they were all sleeping an orc, a breton, and a pair of nords one who had a gag i recognized as the jarl of windhelm ulfric stromcloack we sat together me and Amy the dark elf had our hands tired and we began our journey to the end...

a/n ok first chapter is done I'll try making the rest longer my 3rd OC will be in next chapter from his point of view i don't known this Bethesda do (if i did horses wouldn't suck and game would have a co-op feature) ill upload as frequent as possible with my first ever multichapter please review i want to know people are reading this.


End file.
